


Unveiled

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Felix Culpa, Tumblr Prompt, What-If, felix's parents, it was all a dream, it was all a dream trope, ml salt, ml salt fic, ml spite, ml spite fic, real show is the dream'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Though out the school year Marinette been feeling more and more drain, her friends have left her and she feels alone.....it feels like she in a nightmare.Turns out that part was true, A dream akuma made Mari live months in a nightmare reality. Now awake she has to adjust to the real reality she almost forgot.Too bad her old classmates don't want to let go of the dream....





	1. Nightmares to Dreams

Marinette didn’t really want to go to school, she didn’t feel like she had the strength for it anymore, but she walked there anyway. It didn’t matter what she did for the class, how she acted, what she said, no matter what she was shove to the side like last weeks news. Lila had made it worse, made her alone so now it was all the time instead of whenever they needed something. She notices now, that it had started earlier, before even the first time that Lila showed up.

It just felt weird, she’d always felt like her friends should trust her, should trust her completely, like they knew everything about her, and that she in turn should trust them completely. Unfortunately the rest of the world didn’t seem to match up with what the voice in her head has always told her it should.

She’s been so tired, and this just adds to the exhaustion she has. As she dragged herself slowly up the stairs to her classroom she could hear the class talking. She could hear her name mentioned but honestly, at this point she didn’t care.

“I wish I never met Marinette” Alya screamed, heard clearly through the closed door. Mari could hear the other classmates agreeing with the reporter. However Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care, she didn’t feel anything, like always.

No wait… she did feel something….

It was warm.

It was soft.

It was something that she knew she had lost.

Marinette happily closed her eyes and fell into its familiar embrace as the world went dark.

……..

……

…..

….

…

..

“Marinette!!” A voice called faintly from the darkness.

“Please let us know you ok!!” Another voice joined him, she began to stir.

“We got the akuma! Come on this joke isn’t funny anymore! Mari!” A female voice said giving her a feel of deja Vu.

Marinette finally cracked her eyes open and took he sight around her.

A blond haired girl that resembled Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Another boy who looked like Nino put his hand to his chest as if to calm down his heart beat, a grin beginning to spread on his face. Their was another boy that Mari didn’t recognize, he didn’t look like any of her classmates.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss to her forehead, gentle and intimately familiar. She turned to look at the person who did it, he was blond and had a relieved smile on his face, joy just pouring out of his eyes. Their was only one person Marinette could think of who this could be.

“Adrien?” She muttered. The blond boy lost his smile, a slight confusion appearing before his face turned serious as he turned to the other boy, the one she didn’t recognize.

“Get master Fu and the other guardians. Somethings wrong” He ordered and Marinette could hear footsteps fading as she stared at him, he was so familiar. But she was just too tired, she needed to- she needed- her eyes slipped closed and she fell, into a dreamless sleep. Before losing consciousness she heard one last thing.

“I love you Marinette”

-

When Marinette woke up again her head was pounding, it was like Tikki had decided to go into her brain and take a sledgehammer to it. She felt memories coming back but they were conflicting with what she knew. She slowly tried to put it all together, was this a memory akuma?

She didn’t know chat Noir, and yet… she did… and he knew she was ladybug…

She didn’t know the people around her yet she did, she knew them very well….

She didn’t know this space yet if felt safe and homey, it was familiar….

….

God everything was confusing!!

“Here drink this. It will help” A voice said, she turned to look at the old man handing her a cup of tea. It was Fu she recognized him but she wasn’t sure about him, which him did she know?

Was he the Fu who was the last guardian, the one who fled and was desperately trying to fix his mistakes or the head guardian of a still thriving group of protectors, the one who was kind and wise and had faith in himself? She decided to stop questioning stuff and just drink the tea.

“Is it helping with the pain?” He asked when she was about half way done with her cup. She nodded, relief flowing through her, it seems some memories were being pushed to the back now. Not in a mind control way but more of an irrelevant and I’ll never need this again so I’ll toss it way. It was finally settling in her mind.

This was Master Fu, the head guardian of the Miraculous guardians of Paris, one of multiple branches around the world. He’s the one who helps Kawmi pick out their chosen. The one that was Wayzz’s chosen soul. The one who was fighting to get Noroo back back from the evil Hawkmoth. The one who was her great grandfather and the one training her.

“Yeah it’s helping. How long was I out?” Marinette asked. She remembered the akuma of dreams that attacked her. It must had been where those strange memories came from.

“Only a few hours, Felix made quick work of the akuma after he found you asleep” Fu commented. Marinette winced slightly at both parts. Only a few hours but it felt like months and months had passed, filled with pain and sadness. And ‘Felix made quick work of the akuma’, translates to, he almost killed the poor soul and they are likely traumatized; Felix always was the one to get stuff done…

Thinking about Felix brought a smile to her face. Felix, her best friend sense she was born practically. Sabine and Bridgette, her mom and Felix’s mother, went to the same college and were close friends that stayed in touch and then by some miracle they got pregnant around the same time. Felix and Marinette grew up together, it didn’t matter that Felix’s father ran a multimillion dollar company or that her family were humble bakers. They were still so close, best friends forever.

She looked down at her hand to see a little ring with a pink stone sparkling on it, she smiled. Because of who Felix’s family was they decided it was safest to betrothe him to someone they trusted so that people didn’t try to seduce him for his money. He was given the choice of who it would be, so of course he picked Marinette, after asking of course. He may seem against it, but she’s seen him look at wedding stuff and trying to find what wedding dress would work for Marinette, and what flowers were the prettiest, or what venues he liked.

Felix was her fiancé and he was her partner, Chat Noir. Ladybug and Chat Noir, the creation souls of Creation and Destruction, literally yin and yang and meant to be. They were balanced perfectly.

“Why are you crying? Marinette?” Fu asked concerned. Marinette hadn’t even noticed the tears running down her face.

“I can’t believe I forgot” Marinette mutters before reviewing her thoughts. She didn’t want to get confused or forget again.

Ma and pop, kind and supportive and wonderful, they could always tell what was wrong. She didn’t have to grow up so fast, she didn’t have to carry all the responsibilities, she was just a kid. She remembers her mom screaming at Fu when she got the Miraculous, so upset that he would put that kind of pressure on a kid.

Bridgette and Francis, Felix’s parent and practicality family. Fun and quirky, they were always letting her run around and help with the business. Setting her up with Felix and helping plan the wedding.

Felix, her soulmate, her other half. Her Chatton and the love of her life. How could she have ever forgotten him.

Allegra, her best girl friend, her vent partner. The girl that helped her at RoseHeart, the first person to make both her and Felix not feel isolated. The first person that she trusted sharing the information on her powers with. The surprise superpower best friend know as Melody. One of her dearest friends.

Claude, long time friend of Felix. The slightly annoying yet mostly funny friend whose parents are business partners of Felix’s parents. The kid who could put a smile on your face no matter what kind of day you had. The second to find out about their power and to introduce his own. The kid who went to Mari with feelings of worthlessness. The kid who blossomed into an amazing friend and hero who’s known as Kid Mime.

And Allen, the new kid at school who just so happened to walk into Marinette. The happy kid who belted out show tunes and musicals. The kid who could play, dance and sing but was in the Athletic program, and dominated. The one who went to Felix whenever he had a problem. The one who helped Marinette on one of her worst days. The newest friend who turned into a friend for life and the superhero Mercury.

She thought about RoseHeart and how she was accepted there. She thought about how people around her smile. She thought about how she was never taken for granted and people loved to do nice things for her. She thought of ever little happy moment.

And it was beautiful.

“It’s amazing” Marinette said as more tears of joy fell down her face. “I went to sleep and I was in a nightmare for months and months, like I couldn’t escape and didn’t even know that I should be trying”

Marinette breath hitches as she looked at Fu with a big smile on her face.

“It was a nightmare, and I’ve woken up to a dream”

“I’m home again”

….

Elsewhere, across the city, others couldn’t say the same…


	2. Dreams to Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from their dream, the class realize what their life is like with Marinette....

It was a stupid comment during a stupid argument. Lila had said something about Marinette, blaming the poor girl for something that she didn’t do, accusing her of wrongdoing again.

Adrien tried and tried to talk the class down but they just kept going, kept talking about what Marinette had done when she did nothing at all. For every little inconvenience they had, had ever had, they blamed Marinette. It didn’t matter if she cause it or not, or if she was even present for haft I’d them. They were making their everyday Ladybug into their everyday scapegoat.

It made Adrien sick to listen to it but what could he do? Could he really speak up against a class that had such hard glares? They could just throw away their everyday hero? Adrien swallow back the protest he had in his throat, if he spoke up they would turn on him.

He would become the villain.

He would become hated.

Just like Marinette.

The discussion got more intense as time went on. Even the teacher walked in and tried to calm the class down. It didn’t work and the class continued to arguing amonks themselves, completely ignoring the disapproving teacher.

“I wish I never met Marinette” Alya screamer. Adrien froze at this, it was going too far, Marinette was the best thing to happen to this class.

“Yeah she is being super jealous” Lila added.

“She taking stuff to far, she’s obsessed” Nino pointed out.

“Maybe it would have been better if we never met her” another small voice said from the back of the class. Adrien couldn’t believe it, how did it gets this far.. how could? -how could?…..

Why were his eyes getting heavy?

He looked around frantically, he saw the teacher fall asleep at her desk. Other students were putting the head down on the desk, he saw two passed out on the floor. This isn’t right! This has to be an akuma.

Adrien tried to focus on his ring and not the darkness feeling his mind. It felt cold and empty, unwelcoming.

“Plagg….”

“Pla…ggg….” Adrien tried to speak but with ever letter he spoke his eyes got heavier.

“C…l…a…w…..”

He passed out into a deep empty void with a cold feeling deep within his heart.

Something was wrong…

……………

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

….

..

.

“Wake up” a load voice screamed. Adrien head shot up, looking around to look at his classmates. Most were waking up as well. Adrien glance at the teacher, it was clear she was the one that yelled, she was looking worriedly at the rest of the class, however her disheveled hair suggested that she had been asleep as well. She glance around the room likely doing a head count, before she frowned spoke causing the blood to drain from Adrien face.

“Was Marinette here?” She asked the confused class. Many shock their head no before grabbing their skulls. Everyone seemed to be getting headaches.

“I’ll check the roster” the teacher said before glancing at the sheet “that can’t be right……her name is not on here”

The class stood in silence, confusion growing, before Alya pipped up.

“It must be a akuma. I’ll check the ladyblog and- no that can’t be right” Alya said staring at her phone screen.

Her blog had been popular, endorsed by Ladybug herself, she got thousands of views and follows a day. Her ladyblog was decorated and stunning and she spent almost all of her free time on it, and it showed. This wasn’t her ladyblog. It was bland, no real decorations or much efforts put into it. Their were not a lot of followers, it barely passed two hundred views. No good photos of Ladybug either, it was all blurry snapshots. This wasn’t the ladyblog.

Apparently that’s wasn’t the only thing that was now wrong.

“My watch!!” Alix screamed in horror. Her family watch that had been prized by her was broken into many different pieces. Her heart ache, it was one thing she held close to her heart and now it was broken!

“Markov!! Where is he!” Max yelled frantically searching his bag for his little robot friend, the beginning of tears forming in his eyes.

Many classmates began yelling about losing stuff or their things not being what it should. Even Lila yelled that her phone was now cracked.

Adrien brought his bag to his lap ready to run out with Plagg to transform and fix this but then he got a look at his hand.

Their was no ring.

He open his bag in a panic, his breathing quickening when he wasn’t greeted by the smell of cheese but pencils and erasers.

Their was no Plagg.

Adrien was in a full on panic attack at this point. Adding on the headache he was feeling, he needed help, he needed Plagg, but, but Plagg is gone, the ring is gone. How can he save the day without his ring? His Lady was all alone, He was all alone! The room felt like it was closing in, like he couldn’t breath. He bolted out of the room in a panic, he needed to be somewhere else, only to crash into someone.

“Owww” Adrien grumbled as he held his head. It just made it hurt worse, there was a tingling at the back of his head that said there was something important missing.

“Here let me help you” a voice said as a hand was offered. He could clearly see the black cat ring on the finger. He looked up and there, in all his black leather glory, was Chat Noir.

And it wasn’t him….

This Chat seemed to used metal silver as a accent color instead of green and had long blond hair with blue green eyes that pierced your soul. His bell was larger and a silver color instead of gold, in fact the only gold color on him was the hair. His belt was longer and seemed to glint in the sunlight, likely metal on it as well; his hand flashed with a glint of claws. As he grabbed the offered hand and was helped up, Adrien couldn’t help but noticed a hostile arua from the new Chat. His panic beginning to ebb he tried to take in more of the new chat.

The other students as well as the teacher ran out to check on Adrien, and stopped, shocked to see their favorite feline hero.

“Chat is that you?” Alya asked getting out her phone.

“Yes, it’s been me ever single day. And we have discussed phones before Miss Cesaire, put it away” Chat said pointing a finger at her before turning to the rest of the class “you guys were attacked by a dream maker akuma. Me and Ladybug took care of it-“

“Who was the akuma?” Alya asked insistently putting the phone closer to Chat.

“Second warning, put the phone away” he snapped before addressing the class again “it’s likely you all had connecting dreams of a false life. And as a result are now suffering from false memories. The be-“

“Please chat answer some-“ Alya tries to interrupt again bringing the phone right in Chat Noir’s face. Chat, annoyed at this point, grabbed the phone and threw it across the courtyard. Everyone was shocked into silence, Chat Noir never minded Alta’s questions! Chat turn back around, glaring at them.

“Go home and rest” was all Chat said before taking off somewhere. The class didn’t know how to respond, even the teacher was stunned. They all soon began to feel the full force of the headaches pounding in their heads. They quickly decided that maybe chat advice of ‘go home and rest’ was the best corse of action for now.

Adrien texted Natalie waiting for a response, his head hurt but he was still very worried over Mari; his friend disappeared, he could only hope she was alright.

‘I don’t care if you hurt. Don’t come home until 5’ was the reply that surprisingly came from his father. Adrien day was just getting weirder and weirder and it was hurting his head.

Apparently his luck was about the same as Lila’s who had called her mother, and everyone heard the women on the other end scream through the phone ‘I don’t want you here!’ before hanging up. People quickly came together and tried to comfort her as she cried.

It was so weird, their were tired and confused with their heads hurting and they didn’t know what was going on.

It was like they were having a dream and awoke to a nightmare….


End file.
